minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Non Rebirthing Strategies
Overview So not everyone has loads of reborn items to customize this and that, so this page here is for all of you you dont have any, or many only a few rebirth items. Here there will be strategies for reaching certain money values or getting that first rebirth. None of these setups require a single rebirth item, though some require easily obtained premiums. The setups below are from the smallest cash setup, millions, to the highest, Qn. You may be looking for Rebirthing Strategies or Misc Strategies. Portable Flamethrower Millions Setup (Millions Quickly) This is a Setup that uses at least 1 or more Portable Flamethrowers and Radioactive Refiners to get Millions, after Plutonium Excavator farming. This usually produces a few to several millions per second. This is much easier to use for getting millions than Plutonium farming, but it needs a few Portable Flamethrowers to make it work, along with Radioactive Refiners (2 to 5 of them), and it is recommended to have a few limitless upgraders such as an Industrial Ore Welder and a Twitch Upgrader near the end of the setup. Silver Mines can be used as the mines used due to their high drop rate. Advantages *Can give you Millions quickly (2 to 5 Millions/second) *It is generally simple to build. Disadvantages *It requires Premium Portable Flamethrower to work. *It may still take a while to get a few or several Billions. *Lag may destroy burning and radioactive Ores before reaching the furnace. Rainbow Pirates (100s of Billions) This strategy is simple. Place a Pirate's Loot Collector (or the best Cell Furnace you have) Then, put an Industrial Rainbow Mine right beside it, so the ore will go directly into it Then, put Military-Grade Conveyors (Or Ancients) so they will go into the mine's furnace. (It should look like a big L when you are done.) Then, line each conveyor with LOADS of Triple Coal Mines. Instant billions. PROs * Really fast cash * All shop items used are very cheap. * All uC items are quite cheap and are common in boxes. * It can easily fit the space you have CONs * High ore limit requirement. * Possible lag from ore * Lag from the furnace showing the ore value. * Messy. Setups related: Cell Incinerator with Industrial Ruby Mine, then Industrial Diamond Mine, then use Cell Processor, after that use said setup above, or use it first, then use the setup below, then use Industrial Rainbow Mine with Sacrificial Cell and that will give a lot of trillions. On top of the WORLD! (Trillions) After you have boatloads of billions from your rainbow pirates, acquire 22 Way-Up-High upgraders, 2-4 Remote Opal Mines (If you prefer to AFK it, use regular Opal Mines, use the same amount of Way-Ups.) Also, add to your inventory 7 Digital Ore Cleaners. Put all these into a trail. (you will need to put a Large Conveyor Ramp to transfer the ore to the higher level) After that, put as many Non-$-Cap-Upgraders. as you have. This includes Advanced Ore Scanners, Portable Ore Advancers, Ore Zappers, Industrial Ore Welders, and whatever else you can think of. After that, the best furnace you have. Probably the Heavenly Forge. If so get the Sacrificial Altar as fast as possible, but only if you don't have a better furnace. Then BAM! Spam the remote control or sit back and wait for your regular opals to rake in the cash. Tip: When you have enough money, buy some Painite Mines and a couple Sacrificial Cells, and put them over each other. Then wait for the money to roll in! PROs * Nice ore cash. * Most items are not terribly expensive. * Little ore lag. CONs * Spacious * Ore can commonly jam at the beginning. * Some equipment can be a bit expensive but are cheap once you get started. Schrodinger Setups Schrodinger setups are endgame strategies that are for people that have around 100qd and are in their first life, or lives without getting both the Nature's Grip and Yunium/Industrial Firecrystal Mine. People who do not have a few BBBs yet may also use a modified Schrodinger Setup, which also includes their Rebirth Furnaces and their Rebirth Upgraders. It works by using around 9-16 Schrodinger Evaluators, various other upgraders, such as Limitless Upgraders after the Evaluators, and Money Cap Upgraders before the Evaluators, and an optimal ending would be ore going through some Flaming Ore Scanners into a The Dream-Maker or a Shrine of Penitence. These give random amounts of money, but after a while, you can earn Qn or more. There are a variety arrangements in which the Upgraders and Mines are arranged. Some of them are listed below: * Commonly, 2 Painite Mines are used as the mines for a Schrodinger Setup. Painite is used because of its high drop rate (1 Ore/Second). * 2 Cursed Ore Purifiers can be put in the beginning of the setup. You do not need many Purifiers, you just need 2 (For all mines except Rebirth Mines), although it can be more or less, for a more optimal Ore Value, depending on the Upgrader Arrangement used. * A Long series of many Freon-Blast Upgraders can be used as the Money Cap Upgraders. While they are more compact, Ore Value would be less precise, because some of the ores are upgraded twice by the Cursed Ore Purifiers, and due to that it requires a lot of Freon Upgraders, it is expensive. ** (ARRANGEMENT: Cursed Ore Purifiers > Lots of Freon-Blast Upgraders) *** An optimal number of Cursed Ore Purifiers and Freon-Blast Upgraders would be 5 Cursed Ore Purifiers and 22 Freon-Blast Upgraders, usually resulting in ore worth $715M. However, one of the Cursed Ore Purifiers may occasionally upgrade twice, leading to ore worth only $591M. * Alternatively, you can ditch the Cursed Ore Purifiers and use Painite Mines with 35 Freon-Blast Upgraders for ore consistently worth $711M. ** (ARRANGEMENT: 35 Freon-Blast Upgraders) * For a cheaper setup, a series of different Money Cap Upgraders from Precision Refiners to Freon-Blast Upgraders. You can skip Way-Up-High Upgraders to prevent frequent clogs, and instead use Digital Ore Cleaners as an alternative. ** (ARRANGEMENT: Cursed Ore Purifiers > Precision Refiners > Way-Up-High Upgraders (Optional) and/or Digital Ore Cleaners > Freon-Blast Upgraders) *** The Cursed Ore Purifiers can be replaced with a few Ore Magnifiers for more precise ore value. * A Large Conveyor Ramp and an Ore Replicator can be put before the series of Schrodinger Evaluators. This will increase the chance of getting Quintillions, as there are more ores entering the Evaluators. The replicator is put near the Evaluators because it avoids the problem of increasing the amount of ores too much. Advantages * This Setup can give lots of money. * It is really the only feasible endgame setup for first life (Mithril Mines and Sacrificial Cells can take weeks to reach $25Qn; almost 15 million Mithril Ores would have to be processed.) Disadvantages * Ore does not come out of the Schrodinger Evaluator often. * Ore can be downgraded by the Schrodinger Evaluator. * The setup often takes a while to reach $25Qn, or the rebirth price. * Lag may be experienced in laggy servers, or/and from putting too many mines on the setup. * For Moderate Lives using this, it's very complex to build. Ore Collider/Ore Steamer setups(Note! requires Ore Negator or Alien Relic due to Ore Collider) a late first life setup that is much more reliable than Schrodinger Evaluators. * Use Mithril Mines into a series of Large Conveyor Ramps running into Ore Steamers. * Use an Alien Relic or an Ore Negator running into an Ore collider. * Leaving a 4 unit gap, place a Sacrificial Cell parallel with the collider, then put one horizontal to it, leave a 1 unit gap, place another horizontal cell, then leave one last 1 unit gap and place a Slanted Wall. * Ore is usually worth multiple 100T. * Make sure to limit the number of mithril mines or clogs on the ramps will happen almost every minute * With 4 steamers, an Alien Relic, an Eggcelent Upgrader, an Ore Negator, and a Thingamajig, ore is worth 50qd, getting you to the first rebirth in minutes. Ore Collider Setup (Special Items Aren't Needed) * Use Osmium Excavator over a conveyor going into 2 Cursed Ore Purifiers then 22 Freon-Blast Upgraders then 2 Schrodinger Evaluators (optional). Place 30 Portable Ore Advancers going over 20 conveyors. Place 3-4 Industrial Ore Welders going into 3 Ore Zappers. Add any additional upgraders you may have, then put any color teleporter. * On the other side of your base, place a receiver on the side of 2 conveyors, then place 5-10 conveyors. Place 2 fast conveyors such as the Nuclear Conveyor going into an Ore Collider. Place the same color teleporter in front of the Ore Collider. Surround it, the Ore Collider, and the conveyors with walls/wall segments. * *Do Not Put Receiver Yet* Place a conveyor going into a furnace, then place a conveyor facing the conveyor on one of the sides, or just a Conveyor Converter. * Click one of the green buttons on the mine a few times and wait for about 5-7 ores to go through the Ore Collider for a while. * Place a receiver where you put the conveyors and furnace, remove the receiver that's in the Ore Collider setup. Then wait for cash to roll in, then rebirth! NOTE: THIS SETUP WILL NOT WORK SINCE THE COLLIDER WAS NERFED. Instead use the schrodinger method mentioned above. Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn Category:Setups